oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Under-The-Table Dealings
The Next Island The ship rocked slowly to and fro as they sailed the smooth sea. The Drawn Sword had survived their first major storm thanks to the reinforced engineering of the Marine shipwrights. Sayyid walked up creaking steps towards his cabin where he had his special guest. To think he was sharing his personal quarters with a marine. But this marine helped established his high bounty. So there was a positive trade off. In his hands was two bowls. After enjoying a meal with his crew, Sayyid saw them off to bed. Now he would enjoy his dessert while she ate dinner. The revolutionary opened the door and placed the bowl in front of the chained prisoner. "Here's some dinner. I would've brought it sooner but that storm was hectic." He said softly. The soup emitted a beautiful aroma of meat and potatoes. "I'm not the best cook, so I had Zarqa make something better. How're you holding up?" "..." The guest in question was a . Even stripped of all her weapons, and only wearing a simple loose shirt and pants, she appeared as defiant as ever. An aura of pride, of strength could be seen even as her legs were bound to this bed. This Marine's name was Lambert Cecilia, a proud and prestigious Marine, who had now lost everything, for she had lost against this Revolutionary. Her emerald eyes did not shine, but the anger within them pierced through Sayyid with an intense gaze. "I'd prefer that you not talk to me, Revolutionary." Cecilia spat towards him, as she took the meal. Most of the time, hostages of the angry kind like herself would never take food from their captives. But Cecilia was above the act. She knew, that if she had any chance of breaking out of this place, she'd need to be at full force. No...perhaps even greater than full force. She just needed an opportunity. As she began to slowly eat the meal, she could appreciate its warmth and the care that took to create it...but she'd never show that in front of them. The Marine Captain couldn't afford to. "When you're prisoner, it isn't up to you to make demands." He joked as he sat in front of Cecilia. To think that they weren't that much different. Both warriors fighting for their ideals. Believing their philosophies to be the key to a successful future. He sympathized with her. But there existed something else between them...or perhaps within him. Nothing sexual. No. He just couldn't believe someone like her would serve the Marines so willingly. Maybe she didn't know what they were capable of. Maybe she needed to see the world for what it was! The fact people of the island loved and cherished her. Marineford Syndrome? Revolutionaries told stories of how the World Government would pay blood thirsty pirates to wreak havoc among the innocent and then send their own Marines to quell the situations. Causing the citizens to view them as gallant heroes. Sayyid hated emotional manipulation. But this girl...she didn't seem like the type. "You love the people of your island." Sayyid started. "You talk about them in your sleep." He stopped, assuring that he would word this to the best of his ability. "Why would you serve the military?" "..." Cecilia sighed internally. This man was keen on forming a relationship with a Marine. How foolish. But she could sympathize with him. He was likely the type of man who had never thought ill of his own cause. He hadn't faced doubts before. To see a Marine unblemished by corruption would be a surprise to him. "Fine. I'll entertain you, Revolutionary." Cecilia said blankly, as she took another morsel of food. "I serve the Marines because they are the only place where I will reach my ideals." Cecilia stated blankly, coldly staring at Sayyid. "Revolutionaries and Pirates...their acts, no matter how idealistic, will always be perceived as baseless violence. Whether you wish to stand on top of the world and remake it into a peaceful one, or tear down the heavens and reforge the earth...both acts involve violence. Violence that hurts the common person." Cecilia was silent for a moment, looking up to the sky. The image of a young boy flashed before her eyes, that image transforming into a monster, with tears of blood streaming down its eyes. "When you hurt those that make up the world...they will fight against you. When the common person is disagrees with your actions, the world will reject your ideals. Then, no matter how hard you scream that your ideals will change the world for better...they will always be turned to nothing more than senseless violence." Cecilia looked down, a grim expression forming on her face. "My affiliation with the Marines...you could say it's nothing more than convenience. Their actions as perceived as just in the public's eye. That's an image you cannot change for centuries on end. My life is very short compared to that. I do not have the time to try and alter the perception the world has on Revolutionaries or Pirates...so instead, I will fulfill my ideals through the corrupt Marines, whose actions the common folk do not see." Cecilia didn't know why she was sharing this with the Revolutionary before her. Perhaps she had simply found a common spirit, and thought that her ideals may bring him on a less destructive path. Sayyid listened intently to the girl's explanation. He saw pain and suffering in her eyes. A history she desired to ensure none other experienced. But he also saw a hint of ignorance. A slight notion that this world could change simply because of law and order. That words were more than enough to change the course of history. She sounded just like him. He would read Sayyid stories from this book. Excerpts about a princess who fought for rebellion, for change, through the usage of her words. He idolized this woman's philosophy...However, Sayyid cared more for her the ideals of her friend. A man of action who believed that words change as the seas separate. But actions were universal! "Do you think you're the first Marine to feel the way you do? To love the common folk and try to save the world through laws and legislations?" Sayyid sighed. "If there was a way to save his world without losing a single person, I would sacrifice my soul and everything with it. But unfortunately, this world requires something greater. Entire countries were founded off of Revolutions, off of this baseless violence you speak of. Kingdoms found off of men who burned down the world who rejected their ideals and built a new one." "You see," Sayyid pulled out an oriental pipe and lit it. With a puff, the room was filled with a sultry vanilla scent. "It's easy to manipulate the common-folk. The one who spends his day working to provide for his family and lacks the energy to dig through endless records about the World Government's sins afterwards. He can only sit back and hope that there is someone who has the time and will to do so in his stead." He took another drag. "The Marines have held power for centuries. The World Nobles have established this world and created it in their image, spreading their influence deep. And you think you could change that?" Sayyid asked. "I don't care if I must become the last devil who erases all evil. Who burns this world to the ground. I will provide a clean slate for the angels to rebuild this world." He took a second and smiled. His eyes looking deep into the soul of his prisoner. "And besides, this honor you've been speaking of. The fact that you not only acknowledge the corruption of the marines and willingly side with them makes you just as corrupt. There is no lesser of two evils. An evil is an evil. And a devil is a devil." Cecilia heard Sayyid's words. They had an iota of truth in them, this was true. Perhaps she was denying everything that he'd said for her own convenience. But she wouldn't let him dictate what was right or wrong in this situation. Not after what had happened there... "I do not wish to debate what is right or wrong about my philosophy with you, Revolutionary." Cecilia spoke blankly, facing the other direction after completing her food. "Take the plate away. I'm going to sleep soon." It was not in her best interest to get too close to this man. Her resolve could not waver...if she did, she would have no place to be. Sayyid smiled. "Well, Cecilia," He learned her name from the logs upon the ship. Cecilia Lambert. A name which sounded familiar...But he chose not to prod any further. "I enjoyed our conversation." He took the plate and placed it outside the door for the cleaner to pick up. He also gave his prisoner a rather comfortable pillow and cover, tossing it on top of her. He turned off all of the lights except for the one at his desk, where he sat and picked up a book. One with several weapons drawn into a single crest. Red Berry Wine "Zarqa watch out!" Sayyid screamed from atop his newly acquired ship. His voice filled with worry as he watched the inevitable happen. "Eek!" The purple haired girl jumped! She stumbled in such a way that a loose rope pulled at her leg. Sending her tumbling towards the deck of the ship. The floor liquified as she fell, causing her to sink below, before becoming solid once more "Somebody go help her!" Sayyid called to the men working the docking process. His face in a grimace of pain. "Please." ---- "Welcome to Kawaki Island." Sayyid introduced. "It says here that this place is also known as the Blacksmith Den. Due to the rich ore within the nearby mines, many metallurgy professionals choose to start their business here." He thumbed the pages while Zarqa stood near him. "This is also where the Revolutionary Army stationed in paradise buys their materials." He turned to the men on the ship. "Once you guys finish securing everything, feel free to enjoy some free time. We'll be set to sail tomorrow morning." Kawaki Island was extremely beautiful. Perhaps the only island capable of remaining neutral between the marines and pirates, businesses paid hefty dues to keep the Marine's from their shores. Thus Kawaki Island became the ideal location for the Revolutionary Army to conduct business. Sayyid and Zarqa maneuvered through the busy crowd. Melting into the groups of people living in an era of chaos. Eventually they found their way into a restaurant. The Grand Line's Grand Wines. Whoever named these places need to be hanged. Sayyid thought. He lead Zarqa through a luxurious curtain and towards the counter top. It was designed in foreign jewels. Covered from wall to wall in different weapons. Sayyid looked to the keep and smiled. "I'm here to buy a bottle." "What can I get for you two today?" The middle aged woman inquired. Sayyid reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden coin. "Two bottles of Red-Berry Wine." "A wise choice. Seems you've been causing a bit of trouble lately?" The old crone's words were warm with a tint of satisfaction. "Right this way. Up the stairs, left, down the third door and through the beads. Please watch your step." The two followed the directions and found themselves underground. A massive cabin filled with numerous rooms and hallways. It was rather crowded, filled with people of different shapes, sizes and shades. Sayyid looked to Zarqa and lead her to a nearby table. "I wish you could see this." "I can." She reminded him. "Better than you can. Bet you didn't notice that guy over there wondering if he's met you before." "I've never understood that power of yours." Sayyid smiled. "But I can't say I'm not jealous." "Why didn't you bring her?" Zarqa asked. "Shouldn't she know about these bases?" "Not yet. I still need to see where her loyalty lies." Within the room were four people already there. A young man stood in the far left corner, his attention not too much focused on those already in the room nor the man who'd just entered. His eyes were glued onto the electronic device he held in his hands. His fingers moved swiftly, pressing don't on the buttons rapidly as though he had been trying to set some sort of world record. On a couch in the back sat a dark-skinned man with two women to his left and right. His eyes were closed, but his arms were stretched across the backrest of the couch. Both of the women locked eyes with Sayyid as he entered the room. The glared and watched his every move. From their attire, it seemed as though they were also workers within the place, as their uniforms matched that of the same woman who walked Sayyid into his room. The white-haired man slightly nodded his head. As he did, the two women stood to their feet and walked out of the room. He remained in his resting position and still chose not to look at the man. Just off the scenario alone, it appeared as though he had been waiting quite some time for Sayyid to appear there. "Damn." The young man in the corner stated, his own eyes perched onto the screen of the device. "Take a seat and have a drink," The boy spoke, pointed at the table in the middle of the room. "It's your favorite, Red-Berry Wine." Next to the bottle was a newspaper and on top of the newspaper were two bounty posters. The one on the top housed the image of the man sitting right in front of Sayyid, Ferrothorn Braxton sitting at an updated 200,000,000. The posted underneath was sort of hidden, but those that knew could tell it was Riz, his bounty was set at 30,000,000. A weird question. But the young commander knew that he was being singled out. Revolutionaries were not pirates. They didn't start beef and arguments with one another out of greed or clout. So for one to challenge him wouldn't mean to immediate danger. Still, Sayyid needed to be careful. "Zarqa." He whispered. His loyal accomplice nodded, turning her focus to her drink. Even though her commander left her table and sat across this new person, she could tell their interaction through the fluctuations of their aura. Sayyid analyzed both the poster as well as the man who sat across from him. "How'd you know Red-Berry Wine was my poison, stranger?" Braxton remained silent for just a little while longer. "He knows a lot of things." "Kamina, that's enough." Braxton finally spoke. His words seemed to pack an aura behind them, they were demanding and this aura could be described as overwhelming. "Sayyid of the Revolutionary Army," He said, releasing a short hum after. "I am here to discuss business. But tell me this; how did you manage to get a connection with Kawaki so swiftly?" "Lets just say I have my connections." Sayyid answered ambiguously. The young revolutionary took a sip of his wine and smiled. "Have you been looking for me, stranger?" "I don't look for people." The thorn stated, pulling his arms from off the back of the couch and leaning forward to place his elbows on the base of his thighs. Locking his hands together as though he were in the praying. "I find them. As it currently stands, Kawaki is under your supervision." Kamina reached behind himself and grabbed what seemed to be a rock. He threw it toward Braxton and as it crossed past his face, the path of the rock reversed back down its original path and floated right in front of the white-haired man. "Which also means; so is this ore. Staunton does not possess the power at the moment to attempt to take this land from the revolutionary army." The ore dropped onto the table, but the sturdiness of the wood managed to stand the impact. "For now, I'd wish to ally with you rebels." Sayyid looked at Braxton with a mixture confusion and shock. "Do you mean join my division?" He asked. "If so, you're more than welcomed." "Join you?" Kamina hissed, taking his eyes off of the device he held in his hands. "The disrespect! You think the King would join under the revolutionaries?!" By this time, he snapped the device in half, his anger truly getting the best of him and his eyes became blood red. "Kamina, you must not lose your temper. We are not on our own land." Braxton suggested, taking quite a few variables into consideration. "I don't want to join you. I mentioned, a temporary alliance with the revolutionary army." Sayyid could feel Zarqa's blood boil when Kamina broke his mysterious device. He took a sip of his wine and smiled. "Sorry if that came off as an insult, but there are no kings on Revolutionary land. Only the people." His words were warm yet sharp. Sayyid nodded to Braxton. "I don't have control over the whole army yet," He stopped. "But if you need my division, I'll be more than happy to assist as long as its for the betterment of the people. Is there a task on your mind?" "Helping the people, huh?" Braxton tapped his fingers against each other, keeping his eyes closed throughout their conversation. "My goal is not the betterment of the people, it is simply to extort." A mental image of a man with silver hair and red markings over his face flashed into his head, dressed in the garbs of the World Nobles. "Jax..." He thought to himself, brushing it off as though nothing happened. He pointed his finger at the ore lying on the table. "I'd like free reign to be able to mine as much of this ore as Staunton would like. Not indefinitely, but within the span of twenty-four hours." The door of the room came open and revealed the appearance of a teenage boy vermillion-haired boy. "Yo! Big Bro Brax!" He shouted, entering the room with enthusiasm out of the roof. I got the stuff you wanted me to carry, but uh, I dunno' if this is where ya want me to put it." The boy threw a bad onto the table and walked past Sayyid. "Who's the buzzkill?" He asked referring to Sayyid. "Axel, quiet. He's in the middle of something. A Knight should stay in a Knight's place." Kamina barked at the boy, cleary speaking as a surperior Bishop. Sayyid cocked his head. Braxton was either incredibly brave or insanely stupid to make such a statement surrounded by revolutionaries. He took a second before answering. He could already tell that he didn't like this strange man. "Even if I could make such a deal, I wouldn't. I can feel a dangerous greed in you." Sayyid spoke. "Besides, there's no saying what you're foolish demands would mean for the people whose business relies on this ore. Take it elsewhere or else." Sayyid threatened. "Or else?" Braxton asked, trying to ensure that's what Sayyid meant to say. He paused and took a deep silent breath, one of the many reasons why he seemed so cool in almost every situation he appeared in. "The people who's business relies on this ore have no clue where it's being derailed to." Sayyid calmed. He needed to obtain more information before making his threats. "What are you saying?" The young revolutionary demanded. "Stop beating around the bush and be real." "Be real?" Braxton questioned Sayyid once more. "You have a wicked tongue, Sayyid." He inquired, mostly referring to the man's manner of speech and slangish words. "That is fine. As he who does not lead the Revolutionary Army, I have no need to speak with you." Standing to his feet, Braxton kept his eyes closed but folded his arms across his chest. Kamina and Axel stood behind him with about a two-foot gap between the two. "Big Bro Brax, ya' sure been taking it lightly recently." Axel stated as he and Kamina followed behind Braxton who'd already been headed towards the door. "I have to agree with the liiizard, my King. You have been veeery light, you could have taken this island by force. This is a biiiig, business miss." Kamina cosigned. Category:EmperorSigma Category:Role-Plays